The present invention is drawn to providing an automobile driver with a higher view of the highway traffic in front of the driver. More particularly, it is an apparatus and method for selectively raising a camera element associated with a passenger car to a high position in order to obtain a view of the road conditions beyond a view-obstructing vehicle, such as an SUV.
In the 1980""s, minivans were xe2x80x9cinventedxe2x80x9d and increased greatly in popularity. In the 1990""s, the fasted growing segment of vehicles were xe2x80x9csport utility vehiclesxe2x80x9d or SUVs. One reason for the popularity of these vehicles is their higher height, which gives drivers a commanding view of the road. However, this has led to another problem for other drivers.
These other drivers have become increasingly frustrated when driving a xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d car to see what is happening in front of them when a taller vehicle, such as an SUV, minivan, pick-up or panel truck, etc., pulls in front of them on the highway. The taller vehicle blocks the other driver""s vision of the traffic further up the highway.
This can cause particular problems for those who believe in xe2x80x9cdefensive driving.xe2x80x9d If a defensive driver leaves a car length between him and the vehicle in front of him for every 10 miles per hour he is traveling, a gap is created that will usually be filled by fast drivers or those in a hurry.
If the defensive driver can see through the back and front window of the vehicle which pulled in front of him, then no problem exists. The defensive driver can keep the proper distance between his vehicle and the vehicle in front of him by coasting until the proper space is again made between his vehicle and the one in front of him.
When a taller vehicle, like an SUV, minivan, panel or pick-up truck, pulls in front of the defensive driver in an xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d car, the defensive driver now has no choice but to slow down until he has again reached the proper spacing because he cannot get any advance warning by spotting brake lights of vehicles beyond the taller vehicle. Even when the defensive driver slows down, he is basically xe2x80x9cblindxe2x80x9d in that he must rely on the proper and timely braking of the taller vehicle for warning of road hazards since he cannot see the roadway beyond the taller vehicle blocking his vision.
To date, the most common xe2x80x9csolutionxe2x80x9d to this problem has been to abandon the xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d car and purchase an SUV to gain a relatively higher view over traffic. This xe2x80x9csolutionxe2x80x9d is unacceptable for many drivers and only causes more problems for those in xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d cars.
A better solution would be to provide a higher view for xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d cars. A few inventions have provided means for mounting cameras on vehicles, but do not provide the necessary higher view. Other inventions provide means for gaining a higher view from vehicles, but are not applicable for ordinary cars.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,258 discloses a combination spotlight and camera for mounting on the roof of a vehicle. It lacks sufficient mounting height to see over obstructing vehicles and does not provide a display to the driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,835 discloses a monitor camera for mounting the front or rear of a vehicle, with an image pickup device being able to be accommodated within a support member for protection. It lacks sufficient mounting height to see over obstructing vehicles and does not explicitly provide a display to the driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,880 discloses a camera mounted on a vehicle for vehicle following with dynamic recognition. It lacks sufficient mounting height to see over obstructing vehicles and does not provide a display to the driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,148 discloses a road situation perceiving system that can use a video camera and a CRT display for perceiving snow, ice, a person, an animal and other impediments and obstacles existing on a road ahead of a subject vehicle, without relying on a driver""s visual judgment. It lacks disclosure to a sufficient mounting height to see over obstructing vehicles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,027,200, 5,121,200, 5,289,321, and 5,680,123 disclose systems for monitoring the rear and lateral views of vehicles using video cameras. They lack disclosure of forward viewing and sufficient mounting height to see over obstructing vehicles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,949,186 and 4,514,068 disclose various surveillance cameras mounted on vehicles. They lack sufficient mounting height to see over obstructing vehicles and do not provide a display to the driver.
For use in non-traffic environments, U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,990 discloses mounting three television cameras on a military land vehicle for the driver, gunner and commander, respectively, U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,005 discloses using upper and lower pivoting support arms to mount a spotter scope or camera on an all-terrain vehicle, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,757 discloses a rapid deployment surveillance vehicle for detecting illegal immigration that uses a camera atop a telescopic mast erection/retraction assembly carried on an off-road vehicle with a leveling system.
The present invention solves the problems caused by taller vehicles by providing a higher view of traffic with an apparatus and method for selectively raising a camera element associated with a passenger car to a high position in order to obtain a view of the road conditions beyond a view-obstructing taller vehicle, such as an SUV.
The camera element can be a lens associated with a fiber optic wire or a miniaturized imaging device such as a CCD (charge coupled device). Image processing means (including image stabilization) can be located in the car. The means for selectively raising the camera element can be telescopic (i.e., similar to a power antenna) or a hinged support (i.e., a pivoting mast). The viewing means inside the car can be associated with a HUD (heads up display), a navigational system display (i.e., an LCD or CRT in the center console or dashboard), or a flat display located at the top portion of the driver-side windshield.
It is an object of the invention to provide drivers with a view of traffic beyond obstructive, oversized vehicles, such as SUVs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electronic viewing means at a height sufficient to view over obstructive, oversized vehicles, such as SUVs, via a retractable support.
It is another object of the invention to provide a driver with a display of images perceived by an electronic viewing means at a height sufficient to view over obstructive, oversized vehicles, such as SUVs.